Living the Uchiha Life
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Naruto gets sent away to live with the Uchiha's! The two don't get along at all. There's lots of jealousy, hurt, and drama between the two. But what happens when all of that changes? CONTAINS YAOI! SasuNaruSasu and other side pairings.


**Naruto's Point of View **

My hands began to tremble as I just stood there, clutching onto the letter that was left to me by my godfather, Jiraiya. The paper was getting crinkled, and even started to rip in some places due to me pulling at it. A part of me didn't want to believe what I was reading. But...this was definitely his handwriting. And it looked clean and neat, so he definitely wasn't drunk when writing this. So this was actually happening then? It seemed as though he has already left the apartment. When I walked into his room, most of his things were gone. There were no clothes in his closet or drawers, no picture frames hanging on the wall, no electronics lying around...nothing. Just a bed, a dresser, and his old desk he used for writing his novels.

It says he left earlier this morning while I was at school to travel through Europe, and wouldn't be back for an entire year. He said he needs to spice up his work with something more new and creative. So it wasn't because of something that I did, thank god. Because that's exactly what I thought at first while reading this. But when I finished it, I felt a bit more relieved knowing that I had nothing to do with this. However...this wasn't it. I obviously couldn't just stay in this apartment complex all by myself, since I don't have the money to pay for rent. Plus...I'm only seventeen. Not even officially an adult yet. And so inside the envelope was also a one-way plane ticket to Japan.

There was even a post-it note stuck to the back of the ticket with an address written on it. The only name I read on it was "Uchiha". This family was well-known in many countries, but mainly Japan of course. Every single one of them were pretty successful, and I've even seen advertisements of them on the internet and newspaper. Fugaku owns his very own computer company, which has a little red and white fan as it's symbol. Apparently they run up to a grand and up. They're really expensive. But then again, it's the best type of computer to own. I guess if you have that kind of money, then it would be nice. But for people like me, I could never afford one in my life time.

His wife, Mikoto, owns her very own line of clothing, jewelry, and even perfume. I hear she's a very sweet, and beautiful young woman. Yes...they had their first son, Itachi, when they were just Senior's in high school. So they basically became parents at my age. Said son is a lawyer! One of the best in Japan actually. When I looked up on him, it said that he has never lost a case. He always wins them. I can only imagine the kind of money he makes having that type of job, and being that good at it. As for their other son, Sasuke? Well he's still in school, so he doesn't really own anything. And he obviously hasn't gone to college yet, since he's in the exact same grade as me. But I did watch a video of him on YouTube, stating that he wanted to become a doctor.

I myself don't get good grades in school. I try my best to study and do all the work for the classes, but I always end up failing the tests...and that's worth more than the actual homework, unfortunately. So if you can't pass the tests, then you're pretty much screwed. I'm not smart at all, and have no special talents. I'm just ordinary...bland...boring... I don't even have very many friends. The people here in America hate me. They say I'm way too annoying and obnoxious. My best friend is Gaara, but his siblings Temari and Kankuro don't really pay me much attention. Well...I suppose they're all busy themselves. I'm not even sure if I'll get accepted into any college. I've definitely applied for some, but...I highly doubt any of them will want me...

If anything, I want to be a chef! Since I love to eat food so much. And I hear homemade ramen is supposed to be the best. If I could learn how to make that, then I would be eating that instead a lot more often. But of course, this would give me the perfect opportunity to eat other things, rather than just ramen all the time...no matter how much I would want that. During my last physical, the doctor told me I was consuming way too much sodium and needed to cut back. That was something I never wanted to hear. My precious ramen... Hey it's cheap and delicious. And Jiraiya isn't always around to make something to eat, so I have to fend for myself most of the time...

But now he wasn't going to be around anymore. Period. I now have to live with this Uchiha family in Japan for a year. Or until I graduate from high school and find my own place, that is. I don't even know how to speak Japanese! This is going to be disastrous. At least they speak English as well, so they will be able to help me out a bit. I'm nervous about meeting them the most though. I can see myself getting along with Mikoto and Itachi, but Fugaku and Sasuke? Not a chance. I can already tell that this was going to be very awkward and uncomfortable. Why did they even agree to take me in, in the first place anyways? There's nothing special about me at all. Jiraiya must have been really great friends with them or something...

I stuffed the ticket into my pocket and looked around my bedroom, frowning when I realized that this would be the last time I would be in here. If only my parents were alive, then none of this would be happening... But my mother died while giving birth to me. Apparently she bled out and slipped into a coma that ended up killing her. And my father got shot and killed during a robbery at a bank. He was just there at the wrong time, and ended up in the middle of it by accident. What was he buying? Baby food for me. People have always told me that he even though his wife died, he was still happy that he had me, and that he was a wonderful father. I was only six months old when he died. So of course, the only other family member that I could be passed down to was Jiraiya, my godfather.

My gaze shifted over to the suitcases that were sitting on top of my bed. He must have been in a hurry to leave, taking that he did all of this before I got home from school. I wish he had stayed to at least say goodbye to me. I think I deserved that much. Now I really felt alone. I had no more family left to look after me, or to even be there for me and to talk to. And what if the Uchiha's don't like? Will they ship me off to some other place to live at until I turn eighteen? Oh once I see Jiraiya again, I will definitely be giving him an ear full...and maybe even a punch to the face or gut. Guess it depends on my mood that day.

"Damn pervert..." I hissed under my breath, while grabbing the suitcases and walking out with them, tossing them into the car that Jiraiya had left me. Well he originally bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday, but he was always using to go to the damn bars and clubs to pick up women. And I could have sworn he had sex in it one time. Okay fine, many times. I won't be able to even keep this car, since I won't be needing it in Japan. I'm sure the Uchiha's wouldn't even like having this in their driveway, since it's kind of old and beat up. At least it runs nicely and gets me to where I need to go. That's all that really mattered to me to be honest...

"Meow!" I heard a quiet squeak down at my feet and jumped slightly. I was far too deep into my own thoughts that I almost forgot about my cat, Menma. He's a black cat with bright blue eyes and a bushy tail. I've had him ever since he was a kitten. I found him sleeping underneath my car one day, and knew I had to keep him. Now we're practically inseparable! He follows me everywhere I go, and even sleeps on my stomach at night. But it's my fault for spoiling him so much though. I bent down and picked Menma up, nuzzling my cheek against his. "Hi baby. You're definitely coming with me..." He let out a quiet squeak in response. He was the one thing I would never, ever leave behind. Even if they don't want him, then oh well. Because he'll be staying...

Opening the backdoor to my car, I grabbed his small kennel and placed him inside, locking it shut before going over to the driver's side and getting in. A part of me _was _curious as to know what Japan was like. So...maybe I was a little bit excited? That still didn't change the fact that I was pissed off and even hurt though. But I'm sure living there will take my mind off of him for a while. I'm sure they're all well-mannered there, which is going to be difficult for me to do. I wasn't raised with those types of morals. So I don't know how to um...act _proper_. "I hope you enjoy your stay there as well Menma..." I sighed, before backing out of the driveway and driving off towards the airport.

I'll just have to tell Gaara once I get there what all happened. He's usually online all night, since he has insomnia. He always looks so tired and worn out. But unlike me, he has more friends to talk to. So it won't be so bad that I'm leaving. I definitely won't be missing his siblings though. Even though I'm not really liked here, it's still my home. And I'm going to miss it very much. All of my memories were here. Urgh! I don't even know what to think right now, or how to feel about all of this. It's all so confusing and messed up. Why couldn't he have just talked with me about this? I would have listened to him.

Now I'm going into this unprepared.

_**~*~*~The next day~*~*~ **_

**Sasuke's Point of View**

"Straighten your posture Sasuke!" My father scolded. All of us had to get up pretty early to make it to this guy's flight. I still didn't understand why my parents agreed to such a thing. Having some strange guy living with us who had no parents. He already seemed like quite the loser to me, and I haven't even met him yet. His godfather is some creepy old pervert, who gets drunk and sleeps with woman who are in their twenties. That definitely is not a good role model towards anyone. Now I'm stuck here trying to keep my damn eyes open. It didn't help in the slightest, that I didn't end up going to bed until three in the morning. I kept on telling my fiancé, Sakura, that I needed to go to the airport really early. But did she listen to me? Of course not. She just kept on talking...and talking...and talking.

It's not like I wanted to marry her anyways. Our family still practices the whole arranged marriage thing. Her family is really close to ours, so of course my parents chose her to become my wife...and to bare my children. We always have to pass down our bloodline, no matter what. I tried so hard to prevent this from happening, but every time I refused to date her, my father threatened to kick me out of the house. And since I don't want to be homeless, I had no other choice _but _to agree on this whole marriage ordeal. She's so clingy and annoying. And it feels like she only wants me based on appearances alone. I want to be someone who loves me for who I am, not only for my looks or money.

But you can't always get what you want.

I just have to throw away my own happiness and accept this ordinary life of the Uchiha. It would bring great shame to the family name, if I ran off with someone else. So no. I never thought about things such as love and a happily ever after. I've now actually grown to despise them. That stuff only appeared in fairytales; not in the real world. I will do my duties as a true Uchiha and marry Sakura. I will still love the children she'll give me. How could I turn away something that had my blood running through it's veins? That was such an impossible thing to do.

My brother is in love with his best friend, Shisui, but is also being forced into a marriage he does not want. The last thing you wanted to do, was to piss off my father. He gets angry so easily and holds grudges forever. Once you have shamed him, there is no going back. He will never be able to trust you again. I sometimes even wish I had been born into a simpler, more normal family. I didn't really have that great of a childhood, since it was mainly spent on being stuck in the house and studying. I don't even want to be a doctor! If it were my decision, I would probably join a band. I love to play the bass guitar and sing. I've even been told that I have a "lovely" voice.

"You shouldn't judge Naruto based on his lifestyle. You never know...he could be a really nice guy." Itachi smiled at me. I just scoffed at this and looked away from him. I don't even know what he looks like, but his name is pretty strange. What kind of a mother names their child after food? This guy must be a real piece of work. "Tch. Just keep saying that..." "Oh come on Sasuke. Don't be rude." "I really don't care, Itachi. We don't have the time to be looking after this guy." "He's the same age as you. So I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself..." he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I continued to keep my gaze straight ahead, trying my best to ignore him.

Oh. And did I mention that Itachi is the favorite child?

"Oh! I see a bunch of people coming our way...!" my mother beamed. She was even holding up a huge sign that said our last name on it. Sure... Because that's exactly what we needed. More unwanted attention from these annoying people. We all just stood there in silence as we watched every single person walk passed us. So...where was he? Did he chicken out and run away? If so, then he never got on that plane. Which means he won't be staying with us after all. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, as I turned to face my parents. "Okay. He's not here, so lets go home already. I'm tired...plus I have a test to study for." "Shh! Just give it a few more minutes." "Mom, come on. He's not coming. Just accept it already-" "I think I see him!"

"...?" I turned around and followed my mom's gaze. There, standing not too far from us, was a guy who looked just my age. He was pretty tall, probably even taller than me; and had naturally tanned skin with whisker marks printed onto his cheeks. But what caught my attention the most, were those blue eyes and bright blonde hair of his. Most of the people here in Japan had dark hair and eyes, with pale skin like porcelain. So of course I wasn't use to seeing someone like this. This guy didn't look like he was into drugs or alcohol. It didn't even look like he lived a messed up life. He seemed to be...normal. How could that be possible, when he had no family left?

And now I was staring...

"Oh he's so handsome..." I hear my mother say. But before I could say anything, he was already there in front of us. He set his suitcase down onto the floor...along with a kennel? I peered inside to see a lump of black fur. The hell was that? No one said anything about bringing animals along. We have never owned a single animal, and never planned on doing so either. And I'm pretty sure my parents didn't agree to this either. I allowed myself to look at him again and felt my eyes widening. He was wearing a bright orange tank top with dark blue shorts to show off his body. And wow...he was actually pretty muscular. Did he work out or something? Maybe he just plays a lot of sports.

"Uh...hi..." he finally said, reaching back to rub the back of his head. His face held nothing but a calm and gentle expression, even though he was probably feeling really nervous and uncomfortable right now. Itachi was the first one to step forward and bow his head in respect to him. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun..." I could tell this took him by surprise, because he quickly bowed his head as well. "Ah! Nice to meet you too. Itachi, right?" "Yes I'm Itachi..." He straightened his posture and pointed right at me. "This here is my younger brother, Sasuke, and my parents Mikoto and Fugaku. But I'm sure you already know this..." "Yeah. You guys are well known, even in America..." he chuckled.

That voice...

I remained silent, not even uttering a single word as they all continued to talk. I expected him to be all upset when he got here. But...he's actually behaving quite nicely. "So you're seventeen?" "Yes Fugaku-san. I'll be eighteen in October..." "You're not that much younger than Sasuke here. You'll probably end up in some of his classes..." I felt those blue eyes on me now, as if waiting for me to say something. I only looked right back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" "Mind showing me around the school tomorrow?" "...Hn. I'm sure you can find your own way around." "Sasuke!" my mother scolded, nudging me in the side rather harshly. "Please excuse his attitude. He gets a bit grumpy when he doesn't get much sleep..."

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day...

I could tell that Naruto was trying his hardest to smile, masking the slight hurt he was feeling at the moment. "It's fine Mikoto-san. I'm sure I can figure it out..." Of course he wouldn't be able to. The school was pretty huge, and easy to get lost in. People will only start to question why I'm hanging around someone like him. And honestly, I don't feel like explaining this entire situation to them. "Can we just go back home already?" I ask, turning around as I began to walk out of the airport. Itachi just silently followed after me, not wanting to take part in any of this. He wasn't one for choosing sides. I hardly ever see him arguing with anyone. And I don't think he has ever even gotten into a physical fight, either. He just wasn't a violent person at all...

_**~*~*~Half an hour later~*~*~ **_

**Naruto's Point of View **

Once we finally arrived at their place, I could feel my draw drop and my eyes widen in awe. Just the outside alone looked absolutely amazing! We had to actually go through a huge steel gate, and drove up what looked like a mile long driveway. The grass was such a dark, and lush green that I would happily sleep on top of it. There was even a pond with a stone hawk in the water, a garden of beautiful flowers surrounding it. Even their house as a dark, navy blue color. It was three stories high and unbelievably wide at the same time. Such a big house for only four people... But then again, if I had the money they did, I would also buy a house this unnecessary as well. And as soon as we got out of the car, a man wearing a very nice suit came out of the house and walked over to us, going straight to the trunk as he began taking out my luggage. Of course he made a strange face when he picked up Menma's kennel.

I nervously rubbed at the back of my head and chuckled. "That's my cat. I've had him ever since he was a kitten. So...I couldn't just leave him behind. I hope you don't mind..." Mikoto unlocked the door to the kennel and opened it, taking my cat out as she held him in her arms. And she just smiled as she scratched underneath his chin. And being the loveable cat that he is, Menma just purred happily while he nuzzled her cheek. "Yeah. He loves attention..." "Oh that's fine Naruto! He's more than welcome here. We'll send someone out to get this little guy some kitty food, and toys...and one of those beds..." "You like cats?" "I love cats. So he's going to be a bit spoiled here..." she smiled. Well this definitely wasn't a problem to me.

Sasuke was just standing there rolling his eyes, as usual. But I just decided to ignore this and shrugged it off, turning around to follow the rest into the house. I wasn't going to try and make friends with someone like him. It was already obvious that we would never get along. So I'll just keep to myself and learn how to get around myself. Yes my first day tomorrow at school was going to go disastrous, but oh well. I'll just learn from my mistakes I suppose. And who knows...maybe I'll meet someone there who will help me out. I can only hope though for that to happen, since people generally didn't like me. The teachers should understand at least, if I'm late to any of their classes.

Menma shot passed us and dashed up the winding staircase, meowing in excitement. Now he has so much more room to actually run around and have fun. I couldn't help but laugh at this, the sound echoing through the entire house. Damn...I'll have to learn how to be more quiet. The inside of this place seemed a bit...empty? Sure the furniture was really nice and whatnot, but...it seemed like they just couldn't fill it with enough stuff. "I'm...guessing my bedroom is upstairs?" I asked, looking back at them. Mikoto just nodded as she began walking up the stairs as well. "Follow me Naruto. I will show you where you'll be staying from now on..." "..." I did as I was told, looking at the picture frames that hung along the walls.

They all looked so happy. This all made me feel a twinge of jealousy. To have such a family like this...I could only imagine how amazing it was. Two parents who love their children very much. And then two brothers who look after and protect each other. I have no siblings...no parents...and no grandparents. Who are my cousins? All I ever had was Jiraiya, and even he got sick of me and left. I could feel my face drop at this, my mouth turning into a frown as my eyes disappeared behind my hair. I so desperately wanted everything that the Uchiha's have. And to me, it just wasn't fair that people could have so much and live such a happy life. I have nothing now... No one to love me or take care of me. And being here and seeing all of this, only made me realize just how alone I really am.

But I didn't want to worry Mikoto. She's been so nice to me so far, and I don't want to mess things up when I haven't even been here for a day. And so, I brushed my hair back and tried my best to smile, pushing away all of the hurt and loneliness I was really feeling. "You have a lovely home..." I said quietly. Once we reached the top of the stairs, she turned around to face me and smiled warmly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Well it's your home now. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Naruto." "..." I could literally feel myself giving her a rather stupid look now. Wasn't I just a stranger to her? She knew absolutely nothing about me, and yet...she was giving me such an offer. This woman was seriously the nicest, and most generous and caring person I have ever met. This is when my fake smile turned into a real, genuine one as I nodded my head. "I'll keep that in mind..."

We didn't say anything else as we continued walking down the long hallway. And then finally, we came to a complete stop in front of a room at the very end. On the other side of me, I could hear the sound of a guitar playing, and raised an eyebrow. Was my room really right across from Sasuke's? Well this was going to either end good or badly. Probably badly though... But I'm not going to focus on that right now. I just need to get myself settled into my new room and try to get use to things around here. I probably won't leave my room much anyways. "Here you go..." The door opened and the lights automatically came on. I slowly stepped inside and looked around, taking it all in.

"..." Standing right in front of him was a window larger than the door itself, with a pretty spacious balcony leading out to it. There was even a bench and a small table out there to sit out on. And sitting in front of that was a king size bed, with so many blankets and pillows. You would probably just sink into it and wouldn't be able to get back out. I wanted to jump right on top of it, but figured it would be kind of rude right now, what with Mikoto standing right beside me. I walked in even more and noticed two doors. One leading to a walk-in closet, the other one a descent sized bathroom. On the wall that hung behind me, was a flat screen television with a playstation hooked up to it, various games stacked on the shelf alongside it. Was this really my new bedroom?

"Meow!" Menma beat me to the bed, as he leapt up into the air and landed right on top of it. He started to walk around in circles and plumped away at the blanket, before finally settling into a small ball right in the middle of it. I sat down at the edge and reached out to run my fingers through his fur. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I had no where else to go..." "I know. It's a shame your godfather left. He should have at least stayed until you turned eighteen...but you're here with us now, so you'll be just fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish watering my garden..." she said, before walking out and closing the door behind her. I didn't waste any time in lying back on the bed, taking in the softness of it. Yup...I was definitely going to sleep like a baby tonight.

I'll definitely need it for the day I will be having tomorrow...

The sound of Sasuke's guitar only got louder as I continued to lye there. Actually...it sounded pretty cool. Even though I didn't really like him, I couldn't exactly deny the fact that he was good at playing it. I rolled over onto my side and just stared at the door, letting the smooth, deep playing of his fingers strumming on the strings lull me to sleep. Will I ever compliment him on his skills? Probably not. That would only boost his ego that much more. And so I would just keep my mouth shut about this. For now that is. If things change between us, then maybe I will.

But I wasn't going to try and be close with him. Because it would only backfire...


End file.
